1. Field
This document relates to data communication and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of effectively performing data communication over heterogeneous networks at a low cost and effectively managing communication modules connected to the heterogeneous network, and a method for managing and performing data communication using the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals (e.g., dual band dual mode (DBDM) terminals) capable of accessing (or connecting to) heterogeneous networks have been released on the back of the advancement of communication technologies and terminal techniques.
However, the related art DBDM terminals are mostly set to access costly and ineffective networks in performing particular data communication without consideration of a network connection cost and a network access efficiency, causing a great deal of inconvenience of users.
Also, the related art DBDM terminals cannot effectively manage communication modules that are able of access the heterogeneous networks, causing unnecessary power consumption and unnecessary operations to bring about ineffectiveness.